The Elementals
by Hiei's Daisi
Summary: Two forces would come Their powers opposite from eachother Different they would seem But together they would fight Only one side will be chosen good or evil That side will be victorious RemusOFC SiriusOFC 2 different OFC
1. Chapter 1

1K: This story was co-written by my friend on THAT'S ME! my pen name is Normione and im also posting it.

K: I think you should do that disclaimer

S: Only if you give me skittles

K: NO MINE :starts to pet a bag of skittles: precious

S:... :blinks: fine im not doing the disclaimer

K: i think some one we don't own should do the disclaimer

S: Well i think that we don't have anyone that we don't own

K: fine WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THOUGH I WISH I OWNED THE PRETTY PEOPLE!

S: Down Daisi Down lets start the story already!

Chapter one Meeting the Forces

Slam! A young girl, about 11years old, jumped as a large tawny owl flew into her kitchen window.

"Oh my god!" she shouted her deep violet eyes wide. She jumped up from her place at the kitchen table and ran outside to where the owl was extracting itself from the bush. Once free the bird flew into the open kitchen window with the girl right behind.

Upon entering the kitchen the owl stuck out its leg from its place on the wooden table.

Curious the girl cautiously approached the bird. Then, noticing there was a letter attached. She removed it from the bird's leg. Having completed it' task, the bird flew out the door and out of sight.

"Ok" she said, looking down at the letter a dark slender eyebrow raised.

Looking the letter over she saw her name in green ink on the yellowing parchment:

Miss Stephanie Campbell

51 Rosebrook road

Greenwich Connecticut, USA

Still confused she turned the letter back over where a large H surrounded by a lion, badger, raven, and snake. Opening the envelope and extracting the letter from inside, Stephanie read the first line in a daze: "Dear Miss Campbell we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry..."

"What?"

A young girl of 11years with long black hair, down to her butt, with red tips was reading a book. Her hair was curtained around her face. Crash! The girl looks up real fast and her hair flips back and what she sees is a boy, also 11 years old, with long black hair (shoulder length) and dark brown eyes sitting on her floor. He looked like he just fell through the window.

"Um... Sirius what the hell happened?"the girl asked.

"Damn owl" Sirius replies. She blinks her silver blue eyes then looks out the window to see a black and white speckled barn owl sitting in the tree.

"Sirius it's only a funny looking owl." The girl looks back down at her book. Sirius was staring at her expectantly.

"Uh Daisi ..."Sirius said.

"Oh mails here!" The girl went over to the owl and took the two letters off the owl. Both addressed to her. She decided to read the one not from her mother, who was in Ireland visiting Family. It read:

Miss Daisi Casey

The room in the attic

Number 13 Grimmauld Place

"Um... Who knows I live in the attic?"Daisi asked herself ignoring Sirius who was reading over her shoulder.

"Dear Miss Casey We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." She grins then screams "Woot Woot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is chapter 2 if you want the Disclaimer then read the first chapter

Chapter Two

Daisi and Sirius walked into the very busy train station in London. Sirius was pulling both trolleys as he dodged inconsiderate fools due to losing a bet with Daisi about a letter her mother sent, whether it was good or bad news.

"These things are heavy Daisi, can you please take yours," Sirius said for the thousandth time.

"No! That's what you get for not believing that my mother writes me only bad news. My Grandma, who was probably the only one who cared about me, dieing is considered really bad news," Daisi answered while skipping along. When they got close to the platforms 9 and 10, Daisi notices a dark, curly haired girl being yelled at by one of the conductors.

"Sirius, I think that girl is a muggle-born," she said while staring intently at the girl's dark curls, not understanding why she was feeling a slight connection to her.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"That girl," she said pointing.

"I can't see her over these damn trolleys. Why don't you take them," he asked

"They're not taller than you, dumb ass," she said while rolling her bright, sky-blue eyes. Sirius's gray eyes just glared at Daisi.

"There is no platform 9 ¾, girl!" They heard the conductor yell.

"What do you mean there is no platform 9 ¾!" the dark haired girl yelled back.

Daisi and Sirius look at each other, smiling evilly. "That's what they think," Daisi said.

Stephanie Campbell hesitantly walked into the busy King's Cross Train Station in London, not entirely believing that she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry IN BLOODY ENGLAND! 'Great,' she thought. 'I'm even beginning to sound like them'

Stephanie pushed her heavy laden trolley along the platforms in search of the train to take her to this _Magical _school. Her violet eyes glanced down and scanned her train ticket again. 'Platform 9 ¾. Where the hell it is?' She thought as she glanced around the platforms 9 and 10 not seeing anything remotely saying 9 ¾.

As she glanced around the mess of people, Stephanie caught sight of a burley conductor giving directions to various people. Since she was at a lost as to where the platform was, she would try her luck at asking someone. She pushed her trolley over to him.

"Excuse me sir, do you, by any chance, know where I might find platform 9 ¾. I'm going to miss the train if I don't find it soon." She said to him.

"9 ¾? Are you daft? There is no platform 9 ¾." he said, looking down at Stephanie with small, watery blue eyes.

"What?" she asked, her eyes a bit wide at hearing what he said.

"Did ya not hear? There is no platform 9 ¾. Now get out of here, with your silly joke, before I call security."

"That isn't possible, but there must be a platform named that somewhere…" she said, mostly to herself looking around, but the conductor heard her.

"There is no platform 9 ¾, girl!" He screamed at her, throwing spit into her face.

"What do you mean there is no platform 9 ¾!" Stephanie yelled back. The conductor shook his head and left the small, young, violet-eyed girl close to tears.

"I knew this was a joke. Why did mom and da go along with that man in the pointy hat. . .oh grrrrr!" she exclaimed stamping her foot.

Daisi skipped over to the distraught girl, leaving Sirius in her wake. As Daisi drew nearer the girl, she heard her mention something about a man in a pointy hat.

"Are you talking about Dumbledore?" Daisi asked.

The girl jumped and spun around, her hand over her heart in surprise. "Oh my god, you need to make some noise when you sneak up on someone!" she exclaimed. As her heart beat slowed down she added, "Who are you?"

"Isn't the point of. . ."

"BLOODY TROLLIES!"

Daisi and the girl spun around and saw Sirius picking up some clothes that had sprung out of a tipped over trolley.

"My stuff better not have even touched the ground!" Daisi shouted over to him. She then turned back to the girl, rolling her eyes. "My name is Daisi Casey and that moron over there," she motioned to Sirius. "Is Sirius Black."

"My name is Stephanie Campbell. Um. . .you said something about Dumbledore. Are you going to Hogwarts?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea we are, well, at least I am. If any of my stuff touched the ground Sirius won't live long enough to get there."

Stephanie laughed. "Could I hang out with you, at least long enough to get on the train?"  
"Yea, sure."

"um. . .how do you get on the train?"

"See that wall over there? You just run through it," Daisi said.

"Run through the wall. . .wait, are you crazy?" Steph cried.

"Yea, she even has a certificate somewhere," Sirius grinned as he walked over, pushing the trolleys, all the items stuffed in one of the trunks.

"No, you really run through the wall. Watch," she said as she took her trolley and sprinted toward the wall in between platforms nine and ten. Just when she would have crashed, she disappeared. Stephanie stared wide-eyed at where Daisi was last seen. Sirius looked at Steph then at the wall.

"Um. . .sorry about her. She's insane sometimes. She's just excited about leaving her parents." He remarked.

"Oh, ok. Are you sure I won't get hurt?" Steph asked.

"No, just run toward the middle of the wall." He added, pointing towards the wall. Steph turned then ran at the wall, with Sirius following her. When he arrived on the platform, Steph was staring in awe at the Hogwarts Express. "That would be the train you need to get on," Sirius whispered in her ear. Being surprised again she elbowed him in the ribs, but began freaking out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Are you ok? I'm sorry," she babbled. Daisi, seeing the mayhem, jumped on Sirius's back, who stumbled, tripping over the trolleys into Steph, who fell to the ground. Sirius caught himself before he, too, would fall. Daisi was laughing hysterically. She jumped down from Sirius's back ad walked over to Stephanie.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. A little confused, but fine," She said standing up and brushing herself off.

"Well, what are you confused about? Maybe we. . .I, Sirius wouldn't help, he's stupid, can help."

"Um. . .ok. . .why did we run THROUGH a wall?"

"So we could get to the train, duh! Muggles can't see the train cuz magic and Hogwarts are a secret. DON'T TELL THEM!" Daisi bellowed looking with shift eyes.

"Alright. Jeeze. Does she always do that?" Steph said to Sirius, seemingly ignoring Daisi.

"Yea, she really does," he added.

"Fine if your going to ignore me, I'm going to find someone who loves me. See ya!" Daisi proceeded to run off and onto the train.

"Ah Daisi! Wait up!" Sirius yelled, running after her.

"Fine! Leave the muggle-born to fend for herself," Stephanie sulked. She then pushed her trolley to the others and got on the train, stopping only briefly to look back at the platform, then went to find a seat.

Me: read and review please and thank you


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter Three**

Stephanie heaved her heavy trunk onto the bustling train. She let out a large sigh then glanced around at all the people hurrying around, almost as if they were in a bee hive. Taking the handle of her trunk, she set off down the hallway of the train, hoping for an empty compartment, or Sirius and Daisi, whichever one came first. Finding neither, Steph opened the door to a compartment with a lone girl. As the door slid open, the girl looked up at Steph, her emerald-green eyes bright and her auburn hair flaming with light.

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked. "I cannot seem to find an empty compartment, may I please sit with you?"

"Oh sure, have a seat," The girl said with her thick Scottish accent, smiling as she motioned to the bench across.

"Thank you," Stephanie smiled and pulled her trunk into the room. She stowed her trunk away, and collapsed on the bench. "I'm Stephanie Campbell."

"Lily Evans. Your not from Britain, are you?

"No, I'm not. I'm from America. I suppose my accent gave it away, huh?"

"No, it was your nose," Sirius shouted as he walked by their compartment. "You have a very American nose."

Lily turned and stared at the strange boy who walked by. "Who was that?" she asked Steph.

"Oh that was just Sirius. He's special."

"Not as special as ME!" Daisi sang as she trailed behind Sirius.

Stephanie just dropped her head into her hands shaking with silent laughter while Lily remained confused.

"Now who was that?"

Daisi walked into a dimly lit compartment, mumbling about people speaking about her when she is right there, ignoring her very presence.

"Ahh just the lady I was speaking of," a male voice said with a silky smoothness. Daisi glanced up from her muttering to see a pale boy with shoulder length bleach blonde hair and hard gray eyes sitting in the compartment with two overwhelming large things presumably of the male species.

"Oh, hey Lucius. What be up with thee?" Daisi said mockingly. "Wait, did you say you were talking about me?" Her face held a curious stare.

"What concern is it of yours?"

"Just that you, know if you were talking about me, I should know what you are talking about," Daisi attested.

"No, what I speak about does not concern you. However, if you are willing to change that . . ." He let the sentence hang in the air suggestively, allowing his thirteen year-old hormones to surface.

"Well, that's why I asked," she emphasized.

Lucius smiled, thinking she understood, and pulled Daisi onto his lap.

"Yo, dude! Personal bubble," she exclaimed moving her arms in circular motion. Lucius just continued to smile.

Suddenly, another person, a young girl with limp blond hair and cold blue eyes, entered the compartment. When she noticed the position of Daisi relative to Lucius, glared openly at Daisi.

"That's my seat, thank you very much," she hissed.

". . . Ok I'll just go then," Daisi said standing up. Before she left, Daisi leaned down and placed a kiss on Lucius's cheek. "Bye Lucius. Nice seeing you again Narcissa" Daisi gloated. Smiling at Lucius, Daisi left a fuming Narcissa , joyful Lucius, and confused goons behind.

She then set off down the hallway, when she spotted Sirius walking in front of her and happened to catch him shout, "You have an American nose." Knowing the only person with an American nose, Daisi knew Steph was in the compartment. As she neared it, she heard Steph explain that Sirius was special. Smiling evilly and thinking that Steph was speaking to her imaginary friend, Daisi sang, "Not as special as me!"

"Blood- What the bloody- DAMMIT!" Steph screamed.

"What?" Lily asked, try desperately not to break out into a fit of giggles for her new friend's sake.

"I'm talking Britain like again!"

Lily, unable to contain it any longer, erupted into laughter, with Stephanie following soon after. After they clamed down, Lily and Steph heard the laughter of other people and numbers being shout above the ruckus.

"6. . . 7. . . 8 . . . 9. . .!" Glancing at each other curiously, they got up and headed toward the noise. "Is she going to be ok?" They heard someone ask up ahead.

Nearing the compartment, which many people were crowded around, they pushed and shoved their way through to the front. The sight that greeted them was quite humorous. Daisi was lying on the ground in the middle of the compartment, her face bright red, surround by Sirius and three other boys. One had wire-rimmed glasses and messy black hair. Another had sandy-brown hair and hazel eyes. The last had a mousy look with strawberry blond hair and watery blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing to that poor girl!" Lily shouted, drawing the attention of everyone. She knelt next to a panting Daisi and glared at the boys.

"Just trying to see how many squeaks we can get out of her," the boy with the glasses explained matter-of-factly.

Stephanie stood by the door, surveying the scene with amusement. It was getting extremely difficult for her to contain her laughter, although she had more control then those around her. Lily sent the gathering crowd a dark, 'don't-you-have-better-things-to-do' look that made everyone around scatter, all heading back to their respective compartments. By this time Daisi had caught her breath and was in the position of standing, with Lily helping her. Without warning, Daisi spun around on a surprised Sirius, cuffing him right out side the head. She subsequently repeated the act on the boy with the glasses next to Sirius.

"You guys are so mean! Making this poor girl hyperventilate," Lily scolded, glaring at the guilty faces around her. Steph moved further into the compartment, shaking her head with a smile and stood next to Lily and Daisi, who also was next to Lily. All three were trying to send a glare to the boys. Stephanie was the only one failing.

"They weren't making me hyperventilate," Daisi remarked. "They were just tickling me, and saying stupid stuff." She sent a death glare to the two instigators, who quailed under such scrutiny.

"It doesn't matter, you were still so . . . so. . . mean!" Lily stormed. All the boys around her started to snigger and Steph could see the anger burning in Daisi's and Lily's eyes, so she ushered them out of the room, before punishments could be enforced, and walked with them, well Steph and Lily walked, Daisi skipped, back to their own space.

When they reached the compartment, Daisi broke down into a fit of hysterical laughter. Lily and Steph had to drag her off the ground and onto a bench. Lily glanced at Steph curiously then kneeled down next to Daisi.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked tentatively.

"Oh yea! He he he, I'm fine!"

"Daisi? Why were Sirius and . . . um . . . . whoever the other guys were. . . poking you?" Steph asked, flopping down on the bench across.

"Cause Sirius let slip to James, Remus, and Peter that I squeak when poked. So they decided to try an experiment to see if it was true," Daisi explained. "I knew I should have duct-taped Sirius to the trunks and left him there!"

Lily just kind of blinked at Daisi and then looked to Steph who shrugged.

"Yea, I know. She a little crazy. Sirius said she had a certificate somewhere," Stephanie said. Lily just smiled and shook her head.

"No! I don't have a certificate. . .that says I'm crazy," Daisi explained with shifty eyes. "Well, I have to go kill Sirius! It was nice meeting you," She said looking to Lily and bowing. "Who ever you are!"

She left, skipping down the hallway and back to the boys. Daisi stopped before she reached the compartment, her anger growing with each passing second. It really wasn't right of Sirius to give away her secret poking noise. Waving her arms around in her anger, Daisi's hand lit on fire. She stopped and blinked, staring at her hand, a bit confused. The flame in her hand continued to burn, the yellow light reflecting off of the silver of her eyes. She shook her hand quickly and the fire was extinguished. 'Wow, that's a bit weird.' she thought as she continued into the compartment, much to the shock of the three boys.

James, Remus, and Peter were sitting, talking to one another while Sirius slept. Smiling evilly and motioning for the other boys to remain quite, Daisi snuck to her backpack and extracted a roll of duct tape. She slinked over to Sirius and taped his ankles and wrists together along with placing a large piece over his mouth. She then flicked Sirius's nose to wake him. He jumped and looked around then tried to sit up, which cased him to fall from the bench land and with a great "humph!" At this point all the boys were laughing and Daisi just stood over the helpless Sirius, smiling.

Sirius, now fully awake, glared up at them, shouting something that couldn't be understood through the thick, gray, shinny piece of duct-tape. Daisi flashed him a wider grin, which instantly had him lose the red of anger in his face to a pasty white pallor. As she kneeled down next to him, he emitted a not-so-manly squeak, and his eyes grew wide when she pulled out a red marker from her back pocket. Motioning to James and Remus to hold him down, she promptly drew bright red lips on the piece covering his mouth.

"Next time you decide to mention I squeak when poked, make sure I don't have a role of DUCT-TAPE in my bag."


End file.
